1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device used for recognizing a gas, more particularly to a medical ventilator having a micro gas recognition chip capable of recognizing the type of a mixed gas to early detect and recognize the types of pneumonia that infects a patient.
2. Description of the Related Art
After patients with severe illness enter into an intensive unit, the patients usually require intubations and medical ventilators, and thus the patients' respiratory tract may be infected easily to cause pneumonia, and the chance of getting pneumonia in this situation may reach 80%. Many bacteria causing pneumonia already have drug resistance, and thus making the treatment more difficult.
If a patient has the symptoms of pneumonia, medical professionals will take X-ray photo of the patient's chest, blood samples and phlegm suction to perform a bacterial culture of molecular biology. However, even if medical professionals have confirmed that a patient is infected by pneumonia from blood extraction, phlegm suction and chest X-ray examination, it is necessary to wait for the result of the bacterial culture to conform the bacteria causing the pneumonia, and the bacterial culture generally takes at least five days which is a very long time to the critically ill patient. At present, there is no medical instrument available for diagnosing the patient's types of pneumonia immediately, and doctors usually require giving mediations to the patient before the result of the bacterial culture is obtained. However, at least ten types of bacteria (such as pseudomonas aeruginosa, Klebsiella pneumoniae, acinetobacter baumannii and staphylococcus, etc) will cause pneumonia, and the medicines used for treating different types of bacteria are different. Therefore, the doctors can only based on experience to determine to use which medicine before the result of the bacterial culture is obtained. If the medicine is found to be inappropriate after the result of the bacterial culture is obtained, then the medicine is changed to another one. However, such delay of medical treatment will extend the patient's stay in the intensive care unit and increase the probability of the patient's nosocomial infection or even death. Therefore, it is an important subject for the present invention to provide an electronic device capable of diagnosing the types of pneumonia infecting the patient immediately.